gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ryan Murphy
Ryan Murphy est le producteur, scénariste et réalisateur de la série Glee. Biographie Ryan Murphy, né le 30 novembre 1965, est un producteur, réalisateur et scénariste américain. Il a grandi à Indianapolis, dans l'Indiana (États-Unis) dans une famille irlandaise catholique. C'est lui qui a créé la série à succès Glee ''avec Brad Falchuk et Ian Brennan. De nombreuses séries comme Nip/Tuck'' ou American Horror Story, ainsi que le film Mange, Prie, Aime sont produits par Murphy. Il a remporté son premier Emmy Award pour le premier épisode de Glee, L'effet Glee.﻿ Il est aussi le créateur du spin-off de Glee, le show de télé-réalité The Glee Project qui vise à recruter les acteurs de demain. Il est le principal membre du jury. Avec Allison Adler, ils ont créé la série The New Normal qui a été diffusée sur la chaîne NBC à partir du mardi 10 septembre 2012. Cette série parle d'un couple gay qui veut fonder une famille. Ils font alors appel à une de leurs amies pour devenir mère porteuse. La série n'a pas été renouvelée pour une seconde saison. Il a aussi travaillé avec Allison Adler, sur l'adaptation de la pièce de 1985, de Larry Kramer : The Normal Heart, en téléfilm. Il s'agit du combat d'un écrivain dans les années 80 pour créer une organisation aidant les personnes atteintes du sida. La distribution comprend notamment Julia Roberts, Mark Ruffalo, Matt Bomer et Jonathan Groff. Le film a été diffusé sur la chaîne HBO le 25 mai 2014. Le film a gagné le Critic Choice Television Awards dans la catégorie meilleur film. Le téléfilm était nommé dans plusieurs catégories aux Emmy Awards 2014 : *meilleur téléfilm, gagnant '''(vidéo) ' *meilleur acteur dans une mini-série ou téléfilm, Mark Ruffalo *meilleur acteur dans un second rôle dans une mini-série ou téléfilm, Jim Parsons, Joe Mantello, Alfred Molina et Matt Bomer *meilleur actrice dans un second rôle dans une mini-série ou téléfilm, Julia Roberts *meilleur réalisation pour une mini-série ou téléfilm, Ryan Murphy *meilleur scénario pour une mini-série ou téléfilm, Larry Kramer. (source) The Normal Heart a gagné un Creative Art Emmy Awards 2014 dans la catégorie "Make-Up for a Miniseries or TV Movie (Non-Prosthetic)". Il a écrit un pilote, ''Open, commandé par la chaine HBO. Il s'agit d'un drama lesbien centré sur la vie d'une professeur de yoga et abordant le thème de l'évolution des relations humaines. Anna Torv en sera le personnage principal. Il va écrire et réaliser la comédie musicale One Hit Wonders réunissant Gwyneth Paltrow, Cameron Diaz, Reese Witherspoon, Beyonce et Andy Samberg. L'intrigue s'attache au destin de trois chanteuses qui, ayant chacune eu un succès éphémère avec un seul tube dans les années 90, décident de former un groupe et de revenir sous les feux des projecteurs. Le film devrait avoir un côté décalé et fun comme dans Glee. Ryan Murphy devrait d'ailleurs s'entourer de Brad Falchuk et Ian Brennan pour l'écriture. Le projet de ce film est venu lors d'un dîner à Soho entre Ryan Murphy, Gwyneth Paltrow, Cameron Diaz et Reese Witherspoon. Il a obtenu les droits pour produire "Funny Girl", il semble que Lea y tiendra un rôle. (source) Il a reçu un "Critics’ Choice LOUIS XIII Genius Award" lors des 4 annuel Critics’ Choice Television Awards. FX propose, depuis 2016, la version policière de la série horrifique American Horror Story avec American Crime Story. Chaque saison se concentre sur un crime célèbre. *Pour sa première saison, American Crime Story se focalise sur l’affaire O.J. Simpson, l’ancien joueur de football américain accusé d’avoir assassiné son ex-femme. Les 10 épisodes de cette première saison appelée American Crime Story: The People Vs. O.J. Simpson sont basés sur le livre ''The Run of His Life: The People V. O.J. Simpson ''écrit par ''Jeffrey Toobin. Les deux premiers épisodes ont été écrits par Scott Alexander et Larry Karaszewski (The People Vs. Larry Flynt). Au casting : David Schwimmer (Ross dans le série Friends) qui a joué l'avocat de O.J. Simpson, Robert Kardashian Sr. et Cuba Goodding Jr, dans le rôle d' O.J. Simpson tandis que Sarah Paulson incarne la procureur Marcia Clark. *La saison 2 Katrina se concentre sur l'ouragan Katerina survenue en 2005 qui fit des milliers de morts. La saison, diffusée en 2018, se base sur le livre de Douglas Brinkley: The Great Deluge: Hurricane Katrina, New Orleans, and the Mississippi Gulf Coast. *Saison 3: The Assassination of Gianni Versace se penchera sur l'assassinat du couturier Gianni Versace en 1997 à Miami devant son domicile par Andrew Cunanan. Le tueur est interprété par Darren Criss et le petit ami du couturier par Ricky Martin. Cette saison a été diffusée en 2018. *Saison 4: Lewinsky, examinera le scandale sexuel entre le président américain Bill Clinton et la stagiaire à la Maison Blanche Monica Lewinsky. Cette saison ne se concentrera pas sur le président mais sur Monica Lewinsky ainsi que Linda Tripp et Paula Jones. (source) Ryan Murphy et Brad Falchuk ainsi que Dante Di Loreto ont coproduit. Le tournage a eu lieu à L.A. (source) (source) Débutée en 2011, la série American Horror Story ''(créée avec Brad Falchuk et diffusée sur la chaîne FX) compte pour le moment 9 saisons (diffusées ou en cours de diffusion) et a déjà acquis le renouvellement pour une 10e. La saison 9 traite d'un tueur en séries dans un camp de vacances en 1984, d'où son titre "1984". On retrouve au casting notamment Emma Roberts et Matthew Morrison déjà présents respectivement dans ''Scream Queens et Glee. Sa diffusion a commencé le 18 septembre 2019 pour 10 épisodes. Ryan, Ian et Brad ont produit pour la FOX, une série de type horreur/comédie, ''Scream Queens. La première saison de 15 épisodes et a débuté à l'automne 2015. Elle a eu pour sujet une série de meurtres sur un campus universitaire. Emma Roberts, Jamie Lee Curtis ainsi que Lea Michele ont fait partie du casting. (source) (source) (source) La série a été renouvelée pour une deuxième saison avec ces trois même actrices pour une diffusion à l'automne 2016. La série a été annulée après 2 saisons. Ryan a été honoré lors du 6 gala de l'amfAr (amfAR’s sixth annual Inspiration) qui a eu lieu le 29 octobre 2015. Il y a reçu l'Award of Inspiration, in recognition of his achievement in film and television and his commitment to the fight against AIDS. (source) Vie personnelle *Marié à son compagnon de longue date David Miller depuis juillet 2012. *Depuis le 24 décembre 2012, il est papa d'un garçon prénommé Logan Phinéas Miller-Murphy. (source) *En 2014, il est à nouveau papa d'un petit garçon prénommé Ford. Gwyneth Paltrow en est la marraine. (source) La création de Glee thumb|left|144px|[[Brad Falchuk, Ryan Murphy et Ian Brennan]] L’idée originale de Glee ''est inspirée par l’expérience personnelle de Ian Brennan en tant que membre de la chorale de Prospect High School. Le projet était dans un premier temps un film. C’est Murphy et Brad Falchuk qui ont suggéré d’en faire une série télévisée, et les trois hommes se sont attelés à la réécriture du scénario. Quand ils envoient le script à la FOX, la chaîne est immédiatement emballée. Tous les trois ont décidé d’écrire tous les épisodes eux-mêmes. Murphy et Falchuk deviennent les producteurs exécutifs du projet et Brennan est nommé coproducteur exécutif. Pour le casting de ''Glee, Murphy recherchait plutôt des acteurs proches des comédiens de théâtre. Au lieu d’utiliser une annonce traditionnelle sur internet, il passe trois mois à Broadway pour chercher les acteurs de Glee. Des capacités en danse et en chant étaient évidemment requises. Épisodes écrits et réalisés Saison 1 *L'effet Glee (écrit et réalisé) avec Brad Falchuk et Ian Brennan. *Tout le monde adore le disco (écrit et réalisé) avec Brad Falchuk et Ian Brennan. *Les Acafellas (écrit) *Vitamine D (écrit) *Minorité report (réalisé) *Les chaises musicales (écrit) *Promotion matelas (écrit) *La puissance de Madonna (écrit et réalisé) *Trouver sa voix (écrit) *Complètement Gaga (écrit et réalisé) Saison 2 *Toxic (écrit et réalisé) *Le Rocky Horror Glee (écrit) *Chantons sous la pluie (réalisé) *Mariages (écrit) *Les chansons d'amour (écrit) *Come-Back (écrit) *Sexy (réalisé) *Sur un air original (écrit) *Rumeurs (écrit) *Quatre solos et un enterrement (écrit) Saison 3 *Je suis une licorne (écrit) *Michael (écrit) *Balosaurus (écrit) Saison 4 *La nouvelle Rachel (réalisé) *Nos premiers émois (écrit) *Mise à nu (écrit) *Blackout (écrit) Saison 5 *Requiem (écrit) *La fin d'une époque (1ère partie) (écrit) *La fin d'une époque (2ème partie) (écrit) *New York New York (écrit) Saison 6 *La loose (écrit) *Retour au bercail (écrit) *2009 (écrit) *Le rêve devient réalité (écrit) Anecdotes *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/MrRPMurphy *Sa chaine YouTube : http://www.youtube.com/user/MrRPMurphyExclusive *Il est ouvertement gay et a fait son coming-out à 15 ans. "Ma sexualité a toujours été ce qu'elle est et je l'ai toujours accepté. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de révélation. Je devais être moi même dans l'utérus. Je me connais bien. Cela ne m'a jamais posé de problème" a t-il déclaré à "After Elton". *Il inclut souvent des anecdotes que lui racontent ses acteurs dans la série, comme par exemple l'expérience de Chris Colfer sur "Defying Gravity" ou celle de Lea Michele quand Jesse St. James lance des œufs à Rachel Berry et le décès de son père en mars 2011 pour l'enterrement de Jean Sylvester. *Il a fait partie d'une chorale étant plus jeune et a fait partie de la chorale de son université appelée "Singing Hoosiers". *Il a commencé à travailler comme journaliste avant de devenir scénariste. *Il a grandi dans une famille catholique et il continue d'aller à l'église. *Le 17 juin 2011, il a annoncé ses fiançailles avec David Miller qu'il connaît depuis 15 ans et avec qui il est en couple depuis 2 ans. Mais cela fait 4 ans qu'ils parlent d'avoir des enfants. Ils sont maintenant mariés et pères depuis le 24 décembre 2012. *Le 6 Juin 2012, il a organisé chez lui un diner après la collecte de fond pour la campagne de réélection de Barack Obama, où les billets se sont vendus 40 000$ par couple. Le président américain y a assisté. (source) *Il est souvent critiqué par les fans pour ses décisions prises notamment dans la saison 3. Il a répondu aux critiques dans une interview dont la traduction est disponible sur le wikia : Interview pour Vulture. *Il a reçu lors des Emmy Award 2012 un prix pour "la promotion de la tolérance et de l'acceptation à la télévision" (source). *Sa série The New Normal ''ne sera pas diffusé dans l'Utah, via KSL une chaine affiliée à NBC. En effet, selon le président de KSL, ce programme est "inapproprié aux heures de diffusions familiales, du fait du couple principal gay". *C'est le meilleur ami de Brad Falchuk. *Il était présent aux GLAAD Media Awards qui ont eu lieu à Los Angeles le 20 avril 2013 où il a reçu deux récompenses : une pour ''The New Normal et l'autre pour American Horror Story. *Traduction de son interview pour Vulture en 2012 sur les critiques concernant la saison 3 : lien *Sa série "American Horror Story: Asylum" a été nommée 6 fois aux Critics Choice Awards. *Il ne jouera jamais dans Glee car il se trouve trop mauvais acteur pour ça. (source) *Il est classé 28ème par le site "TheBlacklot" parmi les 40 des gay les plus influants de la télévision. (source) *Il était présent lors du "Family Equality Councils annual LA Awards Dinner" qui a eu lieu le 8 février 2014. Galerie 117 25.jpg|Tournage de "La mauvaise réputation" (1x17) 117 26.jpg|Tournage de "La mauvaise réputation" (1x17) 120 22.jpg|Tournage de "Complètement Gaga" (1x21) 202 49.jpg|sur le tournage de "Toxic" - 2x02 HemoRyanBritney.jpg|Avec Britney Spears et Brittany (Heather Morris) (2x02) BTSZ 23.jpg|Tournage de "Le camp des zombies" (2x11) 213-22.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Come Back" 213-25.jpg ChrisRyan.jpg|avec Chris Colfer aux Golden Globes 2011 RyanBradIan.jpg|Brad Falchuk, Ryan et Ian Brennan RyanLeaGG10.jpg|avec Lea Michele aux Golden Globes 2010 RyanMatt.jpg|avec Matthew Morrison aux Gilden Globes 2011 Ryan Golden Globe.jpg|Golden Globes Photo Booth Brad,Ian,Ryan & Dante.jpg|Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk - Ryan Murphy & Dante Di Loreto (Twitter de Brad - 2011) Ryan 2.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Ryan & Jenna.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Ryan NYC.jpg|Lors du tournage à New York (2011) 222 109.jpg 202 29.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Toxic" (2x02) DarrenTPQ.jpg|Tournage de "La reine de la promo" (2x20) 320 32.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Tous uniques" (3x20) 320 33.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Tous uniques" (3x20) 408 38.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Thanksgiving" (4x08) Dante 16.jpg Dante 15.jpg Lea 180.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out THR.jpg|The Hollywood Reporter (janvier 2012) Ryan & Lea Emmy.jpg|avec Lea aux Emmy Award Ryan & Lea Glee 3D.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Ryan & son compagnon.jpg|Ryan et David Miller Ryan 3.jpg Ryan 4.jpg Ryan 5.jpeg|Au Comic-Con Ryan 6.jpg Ryan 7.jpg Bravo Media.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" Bravo Media 3.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" Darren & Ryan.jpg|Avec Darren Criss à la soirée organisée par la fondation Johnson Country Glee Academy Panel.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Ryan 8.jpg|Avec David Miller au Costume Institute Gala (New York - mai 2012) Ryan 9.jpg|Avec Ellen Barkin au Creative Artists Agency's Upfront (New York - mai 2012) Ryan 10.jpg|Avec David Miller, Lea Michele & Cory Monteith au Chrysalis Ball (Los Angeles - juin 2012) Lea 226.jpg|11th Annual Chrysalis Butterfly Ball (09/06/12) Ryan 11.jpg Ryan 12.jpg Ryan 13.jpg Ryan 14.jpg Ryan 15.jpg Ryan 16.jpg ryan.jpg Ryan Twitter.jpeg|Photo de profil de son compte Twitter (juillet 2012) ryan murphy01.jpg|sur le plateau de "New Normal" (twitter de Ali Adler) Chris 501.jpg|Avec Chris - 2010 ryan 40.jpg ryan 25.jpg|Pour Vogue Blake 11.jpg|Avec Blake Jenner à la Fox Emmy party (26/09/12) Ryan Murphy et Blake Jenner.jpg Glee_set.jpg|Glee Set - 28/09/2012 Glee_cast-01.jpg|Glee Cast - Glee Set - 28/09/2012 Glee set 06.jpg Glee set 05.jpg Ryan 17.jpg|Avec l'équipe de "The New Normal" (18 septembre 2012) Ryan 18.jpg|Avant-première de "American Horror Story" (13-10-2012) Ryan and Brad American Horror Story.jpg|Avec Brad Falchuk à l'avant-première de "American Horror Story"(13-10-2012) ryan 27.jpg ryan 28.jpg|avec la vraie "Wonder Woman" Chord 65.jpg|Avec Chord à l'after-party de American Horror Show - 13/10/12 cast.jpg|twitter de Ryan Ryan 50.jpg|Ryan avec son mari David Miller dans leur maison ryan 51.jpg ryan 59.jpg SoiréeHR06.jpg SoiréeHR03.jpg ryan 60.jpg|avec Kevin & Jenna - 06/11/12 - soirée chez Ryan pour les élections Ryan20.jpg|Ryan à 4 ans Ryan23.jpg Ryan22.jpg Logan Murphy.jpg|Photo de son fils à 1 semaine (Twitter de Ryan Murphy) ryan,lea et chord.jpg PaleyFest13 - 04.jpg PaleyFest13 - 03.jpg PaleyFest13 - 02.jpg PaleyFest13 - 01.jpg PaleyFest13 - 31.jpg ryan et dianna.jpg ryan et dianna 2.jpg Ryan_Murphy.png GLAAD 20.jpg GLAAD 15.jpg|avec le cast de "The New Normal" - GLAAD Media Awards - 20/04/13 GLAAD 14.jpg GLAAD 22.jpg Murphy Normal Heart.jpg|Tournage de "The Normal Heart" Murphy Normal Heart 2.jpg|Tournage "The Normal Heart" avec David & Logan Jane 452.jpg Jane 450.jpg Jane 456.jpg Jane 454.jpg Jane 455.jpg Jane 453.jpg AHSC 02.jpg|Première de American Story Coven (2013) AHSC 01.jpg|Première de American Story Coven (2013) GleePanel 04.jpg|Glee Panel (2013) GleePanel 03.jpg|Glee Panel (2013) GleePanel 02.jpg|Glee Panel (2013) Ryan 01.jpg|Glee Panel (2013) TL2013 43.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 42.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 513-10.jpg|Tournage "New Directions (épisode)" (5x13) 513-22.jpg|Tournage "New Directions (épisode)" (5x13) FEQC 11.jpg|Family Equality Council's annual Awards 2014 FEQC 01.jpg|Family Equality Council's annual Awards 2014 FEQC 21.jpg|Family Equality Council's annual Awards 2014 Panel100 16.jpg|Célébration du 100 épisode Panel100 13.jpg|Célébration du 100 épisode Panel100 05.jpg|Célébration du 100 épisode 100th 42.jpg|Célébration du 100ème épisode de Glee - 18/03/14 513 40.jpg|Sur le tournage de "New Directions" (5x13) Darren 4003.jpg|19th annual “Taste For A Cure” (25/04/14) Ryan 454.jpg|New York premiere - “The Normal Heart” Ryan 453.jpg|New York premiere - “The Normal Heart” Ryan 451.jpg|New York premiere - “The Normal Heart” Ryan 450.jpg|New York premiere - “The Normal Heart” Ryan 1504.jpg|the 4th annual Critics’ Choice Television Awards (19/06/14) Ryan 1503.jpg|the 4th annual Critics’ Choice Television Awards (19/06/14) Ryan 1501.jpg|the 4th annual Critics’ Choice Television Awards (19/06/14) Ryan 1500.jpg|the 4th annual Critics’ Choice Television Awards (19/06/14) Lea 453.jpg|Première "American Horror Story: Freak Show" (05/10/14) Ryan 43.jpg|Première "American Horror Story: Freak Show" (05/10/14) Ryan 44.jpg|Première "American Horror Story: Freak Show" (05/10/14) Ryan 46.jpg|Première "American Horror Story: Freak Show" (05/10/14) Ryan 45.jpg|Première "American Horror Story: Freak Show" (05/10/14) Ryan 42.jpg|Première "American Horror Story: Freak Show" (05/10/14) Ryan 41.jpg|Première "American Horror Story: Freak Show" (05/10/14) GG15 04.jpg|Golden Globe 2015 GG15 03.jpg|Golden Globe 2015 GG15 02.jpg|Golden Globe 2015 GG15 01.jpg|Golden Globe 2015 613-207.jpg|Dernier jour de tournage de Glee avec Ian et Brad FEC 38.jpg|Family Equality Council’s 2015 Los Angeles Awards dinner (2015) FEC 01.jpg|Family Equality Council’s 2015 Los Angeles Awards dinner (2015) 613 38.jpg|6x13 - "Dreams Come True" Ryan 002.jpg|67th Annual Primetime Emmy Awards (2015) Ryan 001.jpg|67th Annual Primetime Emmy Awards (2015) Vidéo thumb|left|270 px|Ryan Murphy Career Reel en:Ryan Murphy es:Ryan Murphy it:Ryan Murphy de:Ryan Murphy Catégorie:Equipe technique Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5